


Acéptalo

by TheStarsGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lucky Items (Kuroko no Basuke), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsGirl/pseuds/TheStarsGirl
Summary: -Takao, sé mi lucky ítem de hoy -* * *-Sé el de hoy y el de siempre, sé mi persona especial, Bakao.MidoTaka.((One-shot))
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 3





	Acéptalo

Midorima Shintarou lleva varios días pensando con anticipación cómo obtener todos sus lucky ítems de esa semana, pues al estar en el puesto número diez, para él resulta toda una semana de inagotable búsqueda para recompensar su mala suerte.

Todo iba yendo muy bien.

El Lunes tuvo que portar consigo una bufanda hecha con lana de oveja; algo favorable, pues estaban en pleno invierno, estación en que el tiempo es engañador; además, era molesto y repulsivo ponerse enfermo.

El Martes se tuvo que colocar una pulsera con una campanita colgada; Midorima se la había pasado todo el día anterior, luego de clases, buscando una que sea agradable ante sus oídos. Sin duda fue algo muy difícil pero finalmente terminó consiguiéndolo, como se lo esperaba. En la preparatoria, por más que trataba de disimular el sonido suave que creaba ese pequeño instrumento, de igual manera recibía miradas a cada tanto, pero estas no lo molestaba. Mientras que en las prácticas, Kazunari llegó a mencionar, entre risas, que le recordaba a su gato cada vez que este se restregaba contra él. Algo muy desubicado de su parte por compararlo con un minino.

El Miércoles se la pasó sin contratiempos, solamente se tuvo que poner un par de rodilleras de volley, encima del pantalón claro está. Cabe agregar que no logró evitar preguntas sobre si tenía intenciones de cambiarse de club y por más que lo negara no faltó algunas amenazas con _piñas_... léase bien, Miyaji.

Y ahí estaba ahora, dando vueltas en su habitación luego de terminar sus tareas escolares, pensando en qué hacer en el día siguiente pues Oha Asa dijo que su lucky ítem del Jueves sería algo o alguien por quien sienta algo especial —un objeto tan valioso no tenía a su disposición para que sea catalogado _algo especial,_ por lo que estuvo a punto de llamar a Akashi ya que cuando se juntaban para jugar al shogi lo único que sentía era una fuerte sensación de rivalidad, pero muy a su pesar recordó que se le haría difícil llevarlo consigo por el instituto, al estar en diferentes escuelas—. Además mencionó sobre que algo totalmente inesperado iba a sucederle, entonces con más razónes se había puesto a reflexionar, porque no quería que _eso_ terminara siendo perjudicial.

Y con todo eso en la cabeza se fue a dormir pues ya eran pasadas la media noche. Luego de despertar se las arreglaría.

(...)

—¡Shin-chan! —ya se encontraban en el aula y antes de que llegara el prefesor, Kazunari decidió indagar sobre la apariencia sospechosa del peliverde—. ¿Piensas secuestrar a alguien? Eso no va contigo, pero pensándolo mejor... Podrías ser algún tipo de pervertido, depravado y yo no lo sabía.

—Baja la voz, Bakao. —Midorima se había despertado algo más temprano de lo usual para seguir con su búsqueda pero con una presión en el pecho desistió por el momento y se dirigió a la escuela, no antes de tratar de disimular su persona, poniéndose gorra para cubrir su raro cabello verde, una bufanda hasta la boca y unas gafas de sol pero se las sacó de inmediato al descubrir que estas no tenían aumento como sus lentes. Y todo esto sólo porque no encontraba aún su lucky ítem, no se arriesgaría en ser receptor de miradas maliciosas que querían provocarle algo nada esperado—. Y eso no es de tu incumbencia nanodayo.

Luego de esto, Takao lo siguió molestando aunque el otro no mostraba ningún signo de querer darle siquiera una mínima respuesta. Al llegar el profesor, dejó de insistir en voz alta y prosiguió en lanzarles papelitos, al estar el megane frente suyo.

Papelito tras papelito, Midorima lo tuvo que aguantar, sabía que eso le estaba pasando por no tener su amuleto de la suerte consigo. Lo sabía tan bien que a la hora del almuerzo cuando se dirigió directamente con Takao hacia la azotea —donde siempre almorzaban—, se tragó su orgullo para hacerle un par de interrogativas.

—Takao, —Midorima con la mirada en frente lo llamó, rompiendo ese silencio que muy pronto se les hizo tan común y cómodo entre ellos— ¿Tienes a una persona por quien sientas algo especial? —un bocado de comida y dirige su mirada hacia el pelinegro, esperando su respuesta.

—¿Q-qué? —decir que eso lo tomó de sorpresa era muy poco. Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y tratando de actuar normal, prosiguió—. Ne~ Shin-chan ¿Estás tratando de decir que te gusta alguien? —su voz salió un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Evitó la mirada que el más alto le daba y siguió comiendo con un sentimiento instaldo en su pecho. Sabía lo que era, lo sabía desde hace mucho pues no era la primera vez que lo sentía. Celos. Y si, también sabía que ese tsundere le gustaba, varias veces se había fijado en sus propias acciones, patéticas a su parecer, que terminó deduciéndolas al poco tiempo. Midorima le gustaba tanto que tenía miedo, pero la verdad, lo traía sin cuidado.

—No dije nada para que trates de deducir eso nanodayo. —bufa— Ahora responde.

—Pues la verdad... Sí, hay alguien. —coloca sus manos detrás su cuello y mira el cielo, un día despejado de nubes y soleado pero nada evitó que se cubriera de pies a cabeza con abrigos. Luego de unos segundos de espera, gira su cabeza hacia el más alto, encontrándose con unos orbes verdes mirándolo analíticamente. Kazunari lo mira confundido pero atento a una respuesta, si la había.

_Tensión. Un latido. Y una mirada a los ojos del contrario._

Todo eso para que Midorina tome una decisión.

—Acéptalo. —suelta de golpe, sin despegar su mirada del pelinegro. El timbre sonó por todo el edificio, llamándolos a que regresen a clases pero por más aplicado que sea Shintarō, eso ahora no le importaba. Tenía algo más importante que resolver en esos momentos.

—¿Aceptar, qué? —había escuchado el timbre, sí, pero al ver al de lentes sin intenciones de dirigirse a otro lado no tenía otra opción que quedarse. No tenía otra opción porque así él lo quería, porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con el peliverde por más tsundere que sea.

—Ser mi lucky ítem de hoy. —se acomoda los lentes sin aún apartar los que en ese momento los unía, sus ojos.

—¿Shin-chan? —levanta ambas cejas involuntariamente por el impacto de sus palabras.

—Lo que escuchaste, Bakao. Jueves toca alguien especial como amuleto para cáncer.

—¿Alguien especial? —hace un esfuerzo para que su voz no salga débil.

—No es lo que piensas.

—¿N-no es lo que pienso? —carraspea al escuchar un leve tartamudeo— Claro, si acabas de decir que soy un amuleto, un simple objeto. —suelta una risita cínica.

—¿Simple objeto? —los labios del _as_ se curvan en una leve mueca de disgusto.

—Si, algo que no tiene sentimientos —se levanta, y lo encara cuando el más alto imita su acción— ¿Y sabes qué, Midorima? Te haré la revelación del momento. —se apunta a sí mismo, mirándolo a los ojos— ¡Yo sí tengo sentimientos!

—Takao... ¿A qué quieres llegar? —Shintarō se sentía incómodo, no sabía cómo lidiar con una persona en ese estado. Se sentía también confundido, pues anteriormente le estaba hablando de manera normal, repasa otra vez sus palabras y no, nada fuera de lo normal, o eso supone.

—Bueno... —el pelinegro, tarde se da cuenta que quizás se ha pasado un poco, quizás—. Ne~ Shin-chan, ¿Te la creíste? Sería un buen actor. —Se carcajea un buen momento, por más que esta sea falsa.

—Kazunari... —suelta su nombre en un susurro a la vez que se acerca cada vez más, al estar solamente unos centímetros de distancia los sujeta de los hombros para que deje de temblar. Pues sí, Takao estaba a punto colapsar ahí mismo, e internamente agradeció al peliverde por sostenerlo.

—Shin-chan... —le fue imposible controlar el temblor en sus palabras, su voz se había escuchado en un susurro, que con suerte logró escuchar el contrario y cabe decir que la suerte siempre estaba a su lado—. ¿Por qué?

Midorima no atinó a decir nada, aún estaba en proceso de comprensión. Lo único que pudo hacer, casi inconsciente, fue acariciar su cabello azabache, de una manera delicada y tan especial para el más bajo.

—...¿Por qué eres así? —cierra sus ojos, evitando así verlo— Eres frío, orgulloso, egocéntrico, grosero, impaciente, agrio, mandón, un aficionado sin remedio del horóscopo, un tsundere desmedido... —niega un poco con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente— Y podría pasar toda la tarde describiéndote. A pesar de que sean cualidades mediocres, tú... Tú también tienes muchas cosas a tu favor Shin-chan. Tú eres la persona de quién me enamoré. Podría decirte que te odio por eso, pero me gusta este sentimiento hacia ti, es raro, quizás también ridículo, pero me gusta y no me arrepentiría. Pero si decides no corresponderme, por favor no te alejes, no soportaría perderte como un amigo. —abre sus ojos, recién notando que están llenos de lágrimas por ver borroso. Al inhalar tiembla un poco pero aún así regresa su mirada hacia el más alto, notando cómo este lo mira de una extraña manera, como si estuviera a punto de romperse, como si estuviera a punto de tirar todo abajo sus barreras.

—Takao, sé mi lucky ítem de hoy —Kazunari estaba contando en su mente para no tirarse encima del peliverde y golpearlo mientras le decía una sarta de insultos pero descubre dos cosas: 1) Contar para calmerse no le sirve. 2) Midorima parece no haber tomado en cuenta su declaración _improvisada_ (pues no tenía intenciones de declarse así, o quizás ni siquiera pensó en declararse)— Sé el de hoy y el de siempre, sé mi persona especial, Bakao.

—¿Shin-chan...? —se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, por un momento se quedó en blanco, desconectado de la realidad; sentía como un camino de una lágrima se habría paso por su mejilla derecha— No es gracioso, no juegues así conmigo...

—Tch. A veces dices cosas muy estúpidas, nanodayo. —se acomoda los lentes, se inclina un poco y roza los labios del _halcón_ , como una señal que significa que es real y no es sólo su imaginación.

Ambos suspiran por el contacto pero sin hacer nada más que eso, sin profundizar, se separan, dejando al pelinegro con ganas de más, con ganas de cumplir todos esos sueños sucios e impuros que cada tanto tenía.

Ambos mantienen sus ojos cerrados, que ni sabían cuándo los cerraron pero eso no era importante. Los dos procesaban lo sucedido, lo que podría pasar en unos segundos más tarde.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, este les traía paz y comodidad, era casi una respuesta certera a todas sus preguntas.

—Ahora eres mío... Shin-ta-rō —susurra cerca de su oído y luego muerde el lóbulo de la oreja del aludido haciendo que este inhale de manera brusca y si aferre a él por la cintura.

—...Volvamos a clases.

—Mm~ Shin-chan, ¿Y si nos vamos a otra parte? ¿Qué te parece al depósito del gimnasio...?

—Cállate, Bakao.

.

.

.

_Extra_ _..._

Mientras tanto, el tiempo pasa.

Pero el paso del tiempo es rápido, tanto que pasaron años, años en los que la pareja se graduaron con honores de Shutōku, se recibieron de sus respectivas carreras, compartieron momentos inolvidables juntos pero también con sus amigos.

Aunque la noche no parezca terminar, siempre acaba con la mañana, pero un nuevo día es sólo un nuevo día.

Un día con nuevas oportunidades.

(...)

—Takao, mira. —ambos se encontraban en un festival de año nuevo, Midorima estaba nervioso, quizás más que sólo nervioso. Él ya estaba seguro, quería hacerlo y más ahora que Oha Asa le aseguró que todo lo que se proponga hoy, lo lograría.

—¿Qué debo mirar? —este mira al doctor, curioso. Antes ya lo había notado raro pero ahora parecía como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer. Claro que también lo tenía preocupado, porque por más que era de noche, se lo veía sonrojado y tembloroso.

—El lucky ítem de escorpio por el resto de tu vida. —con torpeza saca una cajita de su bolsillo y se lo enseña cuando lo abre, mostrando una anillo simple pero sofisticado.

Kazunari tenía los labios entre abiertos, se encontraba levemente pálido, mirando el objeto frente a sus ojos.

De repente, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos mientras se lo veía sacudir levemente sus hombros. Al ver esto, Midorima entra en pánico, piensa que Takao lo rechazará, mentalmente se insulta por apresurarse a querer formar una familia con su pareja.

—¡Estúpido, Shin-chan! —baja los brazos a sus costados y lo mira con alegría mientras suelta unas cortas risas— Qué manera de proponérmelo...

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Acéptalo y agradécelo! Nanodayo.

—Claro, claro. —rodea el cuello del peliverde con sus brazos y lo besa—. Te amo, Shin-chan

—Y y-yo a ti, Kazunari...


End file.
